Bleu, Blanc et rouge
by infinity mary28
Summary: Lara, une québecoise malgré elle, va vivre trois mois loin de chez elle et elle va réaliser une chose dont elle ne croirai jamais se l'entendre dire.Tandisque Matthew va réaliser à quel point sa province n'est rien à comparer de leur emnemis.
1. Partie 1

**Partie 1**

Regardant la pluie tombée, une jeune québecoise songeait. Québecoise? Elle détestait se faire nommer comme ça, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle entendait et subissait, c'est sûr qu'on a pas quoi être fière d'être québecoise. Malgré, elle préfèrait être au Québec qu'au États-Unis. Là bas, les lois étaient beaucoup plus stricts qu'ici et on devait pas y vivre très bien. Encore moins avec la guerre qui se passait entre l'Iraq et les É.U.  
-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Lara?, demanda une voix famillière.  
-Eh...Quoi?...Non, désolé, j'étais dans la lune, répondit-elle.  
-Je disais que j'ai trop hâte à demain! La Saint-Jean par chez nous, s't'un o de big party!  
Lara s'énerva au mot qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
-Calme tes nerfs. C'était juste un mot. Pas d'quoi en faire tout un plat, t. Des fois, j'penses que t'as des orrigines des o d'ontariens! Ou pire! Des francais!  
-La prochaine fois que tu sacres, j'm'en vas!  
-Tu l'sais, Lara, qu'au Québec, on dit: J'vais c mon camps.  
Tu l'aurra voulu, Marie-Pier!  
Et Lara partit en colère.  
-Ah! Come on, Lara!, continua son amie Marie-Pier.

Pour Lara, c'était juste une question de valeurs. Ça leur sert à quoi de sacrer à chaques dix secondes, les québecois? Pis ç'a même pas de définitions ces mots-là! En tout cas, pas comme ils les utilisent.

La Saint-Jean...C'est bien la seule province qui a une fête nationale au Canada et la seule province qui ne fête pas le premier juilllet. Pfeu! Oui, ils la fêtent...pour eux, c'est la fête du déménagement.

...Bleu, blanc et encore du bleu...On aurrait dit qu'ils fessait une parade. Lara s'avouait qu'une parade renderait la Saint-Jean plus interressante, mais avec plus de couleurs que du bleu et du blanc. C'était seulement parce que ses parents l'avaient obligée à venir à la SAint-Jean-Batiste de sa ville qu'elle était là. Apart la musique, rien n'interessait Lara. Elle regardait les hommes se bourer de bierres et devenir saoul, tandis que les femmes parlaient et riaient. De toutes les phrases qu'elle entendaient, il n'y en avait pas une seule qui ne contenait aucun sacre, ni de mots vulgaires.  
-Eille! C'est l'o de Canadienne!, s'écria un gars.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Charles?, demanda la surnommée la Canadienne.  
-J'aimerai genre savoir si tu vas fêter la Saint-Jean en Ontario.  
-Y fêtent pas la Saint-Jean en Ontario.  
-Ben y manquent une c de bonne fête!  
-Ben non, Charles, eux ils fêtent ''la fête du Canada'', réplique un de ses amis en prononciant mal les mots: Fête du Canada.  
-Y doivent s'ennuyer en c à s't'o de fête de marde là, dit Charles.  
-Eille Charles. Si t'es venu juste pour ça, ben tu perds ton temps, dit Lara.  
-Non, non...Je sais que ça t'énerve que je dises o pis t, pis c, répliqua Charles.  
-Bravo Charles, tu comprends vite, dit Lara, sarcastique.  
-J'le savais ein?! C que j'aime ça t'énerver!  
Ses amis et lui rièrent. Lara les ignorait un peu, même si c'était vrai qu'ils l'énervaient. C'était pas grâve; elle en avait vu pire. Charles était un des camarade de classe de Lara en secondaire un jusqu'en secondaire 4. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir dans sa classe en secondaire cinq. Charles lui parlait, ou plutôt, parlait avec ses amis de sexe devant Lara, maintenant, mais elle les écoutait pas. Trop concentrée à être dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, la bande de gars voyaient bien qu'elle ne réagissait pas alors, ils s'en allèrent en continuant leur conversation qui a débouchée sur le hockey. Lara alla rejoindre ses parents quand elle s'était appreçu qu'elle était toute seule. Ils étaient en train de regarder le méga-feu de camp avec d'autres adultes. Lara demanda si elle pouvait s'en aller. Sa mère lui répondit qu'elle pouvait s'en aller seulement après 10 heures. Bon! D'habitude, elle veut que sa fille rentre d'une sortie au plus tard à 10 heure et maintenant, c'est le contraire! Elle st bizarre, sa mère, c'était ce que trouvait Lara. Heureusement, elle avait prévu le coup. Elle alla s'assoir loin de la musique mais non-loin du feu de camps et elle sortit un gros livre qu'elle commença à lire d'où elle en était rendu. Au moins, en lisant, ça pouvait passer vite, deux heures et demi. Ça pouvait, seulement, elle était toujours distraite par des passsants qui parlaient trop fort et quelque jois, lorsqu'elle entendait de la musique qu'elle aimait. Mais, au moins, ça s'est passé plus vite que prévu.

À 10 heures, Lara alla voir sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle s'en allait à pied chez eux toute seule. Sa mère accepta par mécontentement. Elle croyait que sa fille était simplement timide ou pas beaucoup sociable pour ne pas aimer cette fête qu'elle croyait si amusante. Mais, elle connaissait mal sa fille. C'est la fête elle-même qui l'intéressait pas. Et puis, elle connaissait presque personne dans la place.

En arrivant chez elle, Lara décida de faire un tour sur internet.  
-Ah! J'ai eu une réponce!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
Lara lu le email qu'elle avait reçu:

«Bonjour Lara, nous avons pris votre participation en compte et nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez été choisie parmi les secondaires 5 de votre école. Nous vous avons trouvé quelqu'un, en Colombie-Britannique. Son nom est Matthew Kyle. Il a la même âge que vous et pratiquement les mêmes intérêts. Nous ne vous en disons pas plus pour le moment. La date de votre départ est le 5 septembre prochain pour Burnaby. On vous a envoyer votre billet d'avion par la poste.  
L'équipe du transacanada»

-Je suis accepter! Je suis accepter!, répèta Lara.  
Elle sauta de joie. Elle relut la lettre comme pour être sûre...Un gars?! Elle arrait voulu que ça soit une fille... Lara commença à paniquer parce que son partenaire était un gars. Non, non, non! Pas un gars! Lara était sûre qu'avec un garçon, ces six mois avec lui allait être pénibles. Elle inspira et expira profondément; elle esasyait de se calmer. Ce n'est pas grâve, se dit-elle. Elle espérait que Dieu sera de son côté cette fois-ci. Lara ferma l'ordinateur et alla se doucher. Elle rêva et s'imagina à ce qui pourrait arrivé de pire avec ce...Matthew. Comme ça, quand elle irrait le voir, elle serrait pas surprise. Elle l'imagina comme...un métaleux..eum...elle espérait ne pas avoir affaire à ce genre de gars. Comme un goth...bof...elle préfèrait rester sainte d'esprit. Un emo! ...Ils sont peut-être "cute", mais ils sont pas mieux que les goths... Oh! Lara se découraigeait elle-même. Il voudrait mieux qu'elle n'y pensa plus. Elle mit son pyajamas, se brossa les dents et alla se coucher.  
Lara se réveilla tout doucement par la douce lumière du soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre à travers les rideaux presque transparant de sa fenêtre. Elle souria sans raison. Elle était simpement heureuse d'être dans son lit confortable. Puis elle se rappella de la lettre de la veille ce qui fessait diminuer son sourire. Elle se cacha dans ses couvertures mais, elle se décida enfin de se lever. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla déjeuner avec son père qui était déjà dans la cuisine.  
-Salut 'pa!  
-Salut  
-Tu sais tu quoi?, demanda Lara en s'assisant sur une chaise près de son père.  
-Non puisque tu me l'a pas dit.  
-J'ai été sélectionner pour l'échange.  
-L'échange?  
-L'échange linguistique.  
-Oh! c,est bien. Bravo. et tu vas où?  
-En Colombie-Britannique.  
-C'est trop loin, ça!  
-C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.  
-C'est quoi?  
-J'ai été jumellée avec un gars!  
-Ben quoi? Y'a des gars cool au Canada. Pourvu que ça soit pas le fils d'un politiciens, affirma le père qui fit rire sa fille.  
-T'a peut-être raison. J'ai pas à m'inquièter.  
-Et tu pars quand?  
-Le 5 septembre prochain.  
-Tu vas où le 5 septembre prochain?, dit une voix famillière.

Lara se retourna. Ah non! Pas elle!

-Loin de toi, répondit Lara.  
-Lara! Sois gentille avec Kim.  
-Ouin!, s'exclama Kim.

Lara parti dans sa chambre, là au moins, sa soeur n'irrai pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à la maison, elle?! Elle avait un bel appartement avec son chum. Elle n'était pas obligée de venir ici pour embêter sa soeurette. Lara prit son journal intime et y écrit comment la journée d'hier s'était déroulée.

«Cher journal, la St-Jean hier était vraiment plate, comme à chaque année. Mais, hier soir, j'ai reçu un email de la part de Transcanada et ils m'ont choisi pour l'échange étudiant. C'est trop cool! Sauf qu'ils m'ont jumellé avec un gars. Il s'appelle Matthew Kyle, je pense. Ah...je sais pas ce qui m'attend à l'autre bout du pays. Est-ce l'homme de mes rêves ou un gars avec qui je vais tout le temps me chicaner? Pourquoi ils m'ont pas jumellée avec une fille. Ça aurai été plus simple, non? J'ai hâte que tout ca finisse. Je regrète presque de m'avoir inscrite. Mais, je vais visiter des villes comme Vancouver ou Victoria, et en plus, mon anglais va s'amilliorer.»

N'ayant plus rien à rajouter, Lara ferma son livre à clée et alla manger en essayant d'éviter Kim.

* * *

Merci de me laisser des reviews 


	2. Partie 1 suite

Tout est prêt? Est-ce que la brosse à dent est là? Et le pijamas?  
-Tu as tout?, demanda sa mère.  
-Je te l'ai dit. Oui! J'ai vérifié deux fois.  
-T'as aussi un chandail chaud?  
-Maman...  
-Ok. Apporte tout ça dans l'auto, Richard.  
Son mari prit les valises et les mit dans la voiture. Lara et sa mère pris place à l'intérieur.  
-Et en route pour Montréal!, s'exclama le père en démarrant.  
-Ein?! Montréal?! On va pas à l'aéroport de Québec?!, s'écria la mère.  
-J'ai décider de faire un détour.  
-Richard!  
-'S't'une joke là, voyons.  
Lara qui s'attendait à une dispute entre ses parents, se dépêcha à mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et mit de la musique. Plus tard, elle vit effectivement que sa mère engueulait son mari. Elle préfèrait entendre la douce voix du chanteur de 3 doors down qu'écouter sa mère crier. Elle eut soudainement une idée. Elle commença à chanter:«But all the miles had separate. They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face. I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time...»  
-On est pas tous des fans de 3 doors down, Lara, lui dit bêtement son père.  
Lara se calla dans le siège et écouta sa musique en boudant. Elle voulait bien faire, mais elle avait oublié comment ses parents sont nuls en anglais, ils pouvaient donc pas comprendre ces magnifiques paroles.

-Le départ pour Vancouver est dans vingt minutes. Veuillez entrer dans l'avion pour le vol 504, fit la voix de l'aéroport.  
Lara fit un câlin à ses parents, sans dire un mot, et parti seule pour entrer dans l'avion. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit à une place libre. Elle était encore nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Matthew. Et puis, c'est quoi l'idée de partir si tard?! Bon...C'est pas grâve, se dit Lara. Elle senti la fatigue monter en elle et en deux minutes, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était une heure du matin au Québec et elle ne savait pas où l'avion était rendu. Elle demanda à la dame devant elle où ils étaient.  
-Nous arrivons à Vancouver dans une demi-heure.  
Lara fit oui de la tête et se rassit. Elle respira calmement et essaya de moins penser à la fameuse rencontre.

Lara descendit de l'avion et se rendit à l'aéroport prendre ses bagages. Elle se retourna, perdu parmis les vancouverois. Elle alla s'assoir avec ses bagages.  
-Est-ce que tu cherches un certains Matthew Kyle?, dit un gars en anglais.  
Elle releva la tête et vit son correspondant pour la première fois. Elle souria. Sans un mot, Matthew aida Lara à transporter ses bagages. Elle le suiva jusqu'à la voiture où les parents de Matthew les attendaient.  
-Bonjour Lara, lui dit simultanément les parents de Matthew.  
-Bonjour...Est-ce qu'on pourtrait faire connaissance demain? Je suis vraiment fatiguée, leur dit Lara avec un accent anglais québecois.  
-Certainement, aprouva la mère.

Elle se réveilla encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, elle était dans un sac de couchage. Elle se leva et vit qu'elle était toute seule dans la chambre. Elle se sentait perdu...Mouais...Vive la Colombie-Britannique, se dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle sorti de la chambre et elle se retrouva dans un long couloir qui menait à un escalier. Elle descendit, hésitante.  
-Bon matin!  
Elle se retourna et elle vit Matthew et ses parents en train de déjeuner.  
-Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?, demanda la mère de Matthew.  
-Ouais.  
Un moment de silence fut. Lara resta au pied de l'escalier, mal à l'aise dans cette situation.  
-Tu peux venir t'assoir.  
Elle fit un petit geste d'affirmation. Elle s'avança lentement et s'assit à côté de son compagnon.  
-Est-ce que tu veux des céréals?, lui demanda Matthew en lui montrant une boite de Rice Crispise.  
-Oui, s'il te plait.  
-Comme elle est bien élevée, sdouria la mère.  
Lara, n'ayant pas compris cette dernière phrase, fronça les sourcis. Matthew avait mis des céréals dans un bol avec du lait et le donna gentillement à Lara.  
-Alors, maintennt qu'on peut se présenter, voici mes parents.  
-Moi, c'est James, se présenta son père.  
-Et moi, Lindsay, dit sa mère.  
-J'ai deux soeurs jumelles plus vieilles que moi, mais tu ne les verras pas.

Lara hocha la tête en signe qu'elle avait compris. Apart ça, ils s'échangèrent seulement quelques mots. Lara se sentit un peu soulagée. Ça aurrait pu être pire. Elle s'était imaginé tellement de choses que rien n'aurait pu la surprendre. Au moins, c'était une famille intéressante qui n'avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme sa famille à elle. À la première vue, Matthew avait le style d'un rockeur. Il lui faisait penser à l'un des membre de Nickelback. Elle se dit qu'au moins, dans leurs goûts, ils s'entenderont très bien. Il lui semble quand même sympathique, mais elle ne peut le juger sans le connaitre vraiment. Et le père? Il semble faire un métier important à cause de ses habits chics, sinon proppre. Par contre, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir toujours le sourire au visage. Elle espérait, tout comme son père Richard, qu'il ne soit pas politicien. À cette pensée, elle ria. Voyant que la famille la regardait un peu bizarrement, Lara réagit.

-Je pensais...à quelque chose de drôle.  
Matthew et sa mère lui sourièrent, mais James continua à lire son journal; il était ouvert à la page de la bourse de Toronto. Juste avec ces gestes, Lara savait déjà que Mathhew ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Ça la soulageait encore plus.

Après qu'ils aient fini de déjeuner, Lara s'habilla et Matthew lui fit visiter leur maison puisqu'elle va y vivre trois mois.  
-Ça, c'est le salon.  
-Il est magnifique.  
-C'est ma mère qui a tout décoré. C'est vrai que c'est joli.  
Lara s'approcha de la télévision plasma. Elle y découvrit une vingtaine de jeux vidéo.  
-C'est certainement pas tes parents qui jouent à ça.  
Matthew rit à ce commentaire.  
-C'est vrai, c'est moi, je l'avoue.  
Lara lui sourit. Elle se pencha pour regarder à quels jeux que Matthew jouait, sauf qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun.  
-Mon préféré, c,est "Metroid Prime", lui dit Matthew voyant qu'elle fouillait dans ces jeux.  
Elle se releva et se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.  
-J'ai jamais jouer à aucun de ces jeux.  
-C'est pas grâve.

Matthew venait de se rappeller qu'elle n'est pas une pro en anglais; elle venait de faire une faute de structure dans sa phrase. Ils allèrent à l'étage. Il lui montra la salle de bain, la chambre de ses parents et le burreau de son père où ils ne devaient jamais entrés sous aucun prétexte. Il finissa dans sa chambre. Sur une petite table, était placé un ordinateur portable; sûrment celui de Matthew. Les murs étaient tapissés de posters de ses groupes préférés; Iron Maiden, Metallica, Theory Of A Deadman et Nickelback. Pas étonnant qu'il a le "look" d'un rockeur. Elle était intrigué par celui de Theory of a Deadman; elle ne connaissait pas ce groupe. Devinant que Lara ne les connaissait pas, Matthew intervena.

-C'est un groupe de Vancouver. Ils sont un peu plus mélodique que les autres.  
Lara aima le fait qu'ils étaient "mélodique". Elle se retourna vers Matthew.  
-Je sais pourquoi, maintenant, que je trouvais que tu ressemblais à l'un des membre de Nickelback.  
Matthew lui sourit.  
-Ouais. Ryan est mon idole.  
-C'est le guitariste, continua-t-il puisqu'il voyait qu'elle ne savait pas trop qui c'était.  
Ils sortirent de sa chambre, puis, Lara remarqua qu'il y avait cinq portes; il y avait une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas visité.  
-C'est quoi cette porte?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Oh! uh...rien, Y'a rien en arrière de la porte, dit-il, hésitant.  
Lara n'était pas convaincu de ça. Il descendirent dans le salon. En arrivant, Lara n'avait pas remarqué la guitare sèche dans un coin du salon, avant.  
-Tu joues de la guitare?  
-Oui. Veux-tu que je te joue une chanson?  
-Certainement!  
Matthew prit sa guitare et s'installa sur le sofa.  
-Je vais te jouer, si tu veux, "How you remain me" de Nickelback.  
-Ok

Il commença à jouer et à la plus grande surprise de Lara, il chanta aussi. Il jouait et chantait simultanément et il le faisait les deux tellement bien que Lara s'était obliger de s'assoir pour écouer le reste de la chanson. Elle savourait chaque note, chaque parole. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se sentit bizarre à l'intérieur d'elle. Une sensation chaude lui parcoura le corps. Quand Matthew eu fini sa chanson, même si elle aurait l'air folle, Lara applaudissait. Matthew sourit à ce geste, il ria presque.

-Merci.  
-Oh, tu es tellement bon.  
Matthew lui souria encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlassa. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais.  
-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit-il.  
-Moi aussi. Je ne regret plus...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regret plus?  
-...Qu'ils nous ont mis ensemble, répondit-elle, hésitante.  
-Décidément, t'es vraiment nul en anglais.  
-Hey! Et tu es mieux en français, toi?!  
-Non. Je suis pire.  
Les deux rièrent.  
-Vive les échanges linguistiques!, s'exclama Matthew en riant.  
Lara ria timidement. Ils se sont assis sur le sofa pour parler pendant quelques heures.

-Et toi? Tu m'as pas vraiment parlé de toi, dit Matthew couché à plat ventre sur son lit, en pijamas.  
-Eh...Mon groupe préféré est "3 doors Down"...  
-...Tu aimes le rock moderne mélodique?  
-Eh...Ouais.  
-On ne pouvait pas en attendre mieux d'une fille.  
-Quoi? J'ai pas compris.  
-C'était pas important...T'aime quoi aussi?  
-J'aime chanter, magasiner avec mes amies...  
-Évidemment!  
Lara rit et Matthew suivit son geste.  
-J'adore aussi jouer dans des pièces de théatre.  
-Cool. Es-tu bonne?  
-Eh...moyen.  
Matthew alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Lara sentit son odeur corporelle; elle était sous son charme. Elle aurait voulu se blotir contre lui mais...  
-Tu as un chum?  
-Non, toi? euh...Je veux dire, toi t'as une blonde?  
Elle le fit rire.  
-Non plus.

Lara savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Matthew et elle savait que plus elle attendra pour lui dire, plus elle souffrira. Mais elle savait aussi que ça faisait qu'une journée qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle prit son courrage à deux mains pour faire ce geste, même si elle savais que son geste serait repoussé. Elle lui prit la main. Matthew regarda l'enlassement de sa main et celle de Lara et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle tremblait. Il fallait être imbésile pour ne pas comprendre son message. Seulement, il ne savait comment réagir...Et puis, pourquoi pas? Il souria et il l'embrassa sur la joue en réponce de sa demande implicite. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle le regarda en souriant.

-Pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Je te le dirai plus tard, répondit Matthew en souriant.

Pourtant, il avait peur. 

-On va dormir, maintenant, dit-il.  
-Non. Je veux parler encore.  
-Non. Demain, ok?

Elle lui carressa les cheveux et ensuite, Matthew retourna dans son lit en essayant de dormir, mais il ne le pouvait pas; quelque chose le préoccuppait. Mais Lara dorma presque tout de suite.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires ein :p 


End file.
